mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Food
Food is the thirty-third episode (first part of the seventeenth episode) of Season 1 of The Mr. Men Show. Plots *'Mr. Quiet's Plot:' Mr. Quiet was going to Mr. Bounce's Bean Burger for a glass of water but instead, he got a Bean Burger with No Barbecue Sauce/Pickled Peppers and a Blueberry smoothie. But there was a twist on the machine, causing it to explode. *'Mr. Nervous's Plot:' Mr. Nervous was in a canoe and saw a Swamp Monster in his imagination, but really he's making a salad and Ms. Naughty was putting a plastic fly on his sprouts salad. Mr. Nervous gets scared because their was an olive on his salad and at the end, Mr. Tickle tickles Ms. Naughty. *'Mr. Persnickety, Happy and Messy's Plot:' Mr. Persnickety, Mr. Happy, and Mr. Messy are going on a drive-thru to Dillydale Bean Burger. They ordered a Bean Burger on a Stick with a lemonade and a bowl of mustard for Mr. Messy. Mr. Bump is not an expert on roller skates so he accidentally bumped on Ms. Whoops making the mustard spill and the lemonade landed on Mr. Persnickety's face. *'Mr. Grumpy's Plot:' Mr. Grumpy was ordering something from the vending machine but Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy makes him not want anything from it. He decides that he goes home and makes soup. Mr. Small goes inside the machine and takes a bite out of a liverwurst sandwich. (Note: This scene is deleted in the UK version.) *'Mr. Lazy's Plot:' Mr. Lazy has a job at Mr. Noisy's Nut Patty Restaurant. When Mr. Noisy mentions "the monkey can do it" rule, Mr. Lazy gets a monkey named Tom and he cooks too much, and Miss Chatterbox cannot keep up with Tom. Tom quits his job, and Mr. Lazy quits as well when he realizes that he has to work everyday. Quotes :"Mr. Nervous... Isn't there anything at the salad bar that you like?!" ::Little Miss Naughty after Mr. Nervous trying to get what he wants at the salad bar :"It's so easy a monkey can do it." ::Mr. Lazy Trivia *It is shown here that radishes give Mr. Nervous terrible gas/tummy ache. *Mr. Small likes liverwurst sandwiches. (also hinted in Beach) *The three smoothies are Raspberry, Blueberry (popular flavor) and Spinach (worst flavor). *In the UK version, nut patties are called nut cutlets and Ms. Naughty calls her plastic fly a "fly" rather than a "bug". Bumpers Characters use different food for the juicer. #Mr. Messy messily juices oranges. #Mr. Strong juices a watermelon. #Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy juice a single grape, not getting much juice from it, then juicing more grapes afterwards in the traditional manner; squashing them with their feet. #Miss Scary hatches a mini version of herself (Not in UK). Goofs *See The Mr. Men Show Blooper Reel *When Mr Nervous runs off and drops his plate with beansprouts, in the first shot they are there. In the next shot when Mr Tickle tickles Miss Naughty, they are not on the plate anymore. *In Mr Persnickety, Happy, and Messy's plot, when Mr Happy said that they should probably get some frozen yoghurt to go, Mr Persnickety is crying. In the UK, he isn't. *Mr. Happy said "Here comes our waiters", but Little Miss Whoops is female, so she should have been called a waitress. Category:Season 1 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show Category:Mr. Men Show episodes